Come On Eileen
"Come On Eileen" by'' Dexys Midnight Runners is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC). Dancers P1 P1 is a female and has a green and white dress . She has high green and black striped stockings, and black shoes. P2 P2 Is a male and has a lime green shirt with dark green shorts, jacket, tie and lime green shoes. He also has a green hat with a lime green clover on it. He looks like an Irish leprechaun. Background The background is in a forest. There are trees to the side and a big waterfall flowing into a pond in the back. There is also a shining pot of gold in the center, that a rainbow shines onto towards the end of the song. Gold Moves There are 6''' Gold Moves in this routine: *'''Gold Moves 1 and 3: Both players raise their hands facing each other. *'Gold Moves 2 and 4:' Same as gold move 1 but facing the other way. *'Gold Move 5:' Both players put their arms out, but P1 has her legs slightly out. *'Gold Move 6:' Spin around. P1 goes to the left; P2 goes to the right. Come On Eileen GM 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Come On Eileen GM 2.PNG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Come On Eileen GM 5.PNG|Gold Move 5 Come On Eileen GM 6.PNG|Gold Move 6 oie_rq7zfjcjNbyp.png oie_0BUCeJcpVPmv.png oie_oapADG70G3Ok.png oie_y09loYt3hwTQ.png oie_j7DvvVTgz3gw.png oie_NCND1dYaPSCG.png oie_1fUGyogryg5w.png oie_i3gChv6n5mLD.png Trivia *The theme seems to be St. Patrick's Day because it was released on March 17, which was that holiday, and P2 wears a clover on their hat, which is associated with St. Patrick's Day. *Ironically, P1's dress is green despite the line which goes "Pretty red dress". *There is an avatar on ''Just Dance 2014'' of the second dancer. It can only be unlocked in March with the ''Could You Be Loved'' Mashup. Coincidentally, this song was released to celebrate St Patrick's Day, and that day is celebrated in March, which coincides with the release of that Mashup. *It is not available in ''Just Dance: Summer Party'' along with ''Spice Up Your Life'', but ''Song 2'''' is, even though these songs were released on the same day. * When the dance starts and the singer says "Come on Eileen", the line appears in the lyrics, but after the first chorus it doesn't even though the singer sings it again. * The rainbow is very pixelated. ** However in the Beta it wasn't so pixelated. This may had been down to reduce the size of the file for the Wii. ** In the Just Dance Now'' remake, it is not pixelated anymore. * This is the first song in the main series to have an Irish theme with the background and song. It is followed by Irish Meadow Dance ''in Just Dance 2016. Gallery Ssd.png|''Come On Eileen Comealin.jpg|''Come On Eileen'' ComeOnEileena.jpg|''Beta'' 13.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 Dasasdsdasad.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016 Golden_Come On Eileen.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Come On Eileen.png|Diamond avatar Unbenanntdfyh.PNG eileenmenu.png come on pictos-sprite.png|Single Pictograms comeon.jpg|''Come On Eileen'' (remake) comeoneileen.jpeg Videos File:Dexys Midnight Runners - Come On Eileen (Official Music Video) Just Dance 2 Come on Eileen, Dexy's Midnight Runners (Duo) 5*-1446505850 Just Dance 2 - Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners|JDNOW Remake it:Come On Eileen Category:Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:1980s Category:Around-The-World Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Jérémy Paquet